barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1990
Major Events *The Barney Fan Club offers free Barney dolls to members. *February 15: The Lyons Group partners with Blockbuster Video to hold The Barney National Talent Search. *May 1: Waiting for Santa is released to stores. *June 1: Campfire Sing-Along is released to stores *June: Barney Goes to School starts production. *August 1: Barney Goes to School is released to stores. This is also the final Barney video to be written by Frank Olsen. *November: The first six Barney & the Backyard Gang videos aired on the Disney Channel as a part of Lunch Box. Barney & the Backyard Gang Waitingforsanta.jpg|4. Waiting for Santa (1/6/90)|link=Waiting for Santa Campfiresingalong.jpg|5. Campfire Sing-Along (8/6/90)|link=Campfire Sing-Along Barneygoestoschool.jpg|6. Barney Goes to School (8/15/90)|link=Barney Goes to School New Barney Songs Waitingforsantasong.jpg|Waiting for Santa|link=Waiting for Santa (song) Winterswonderful.jpg|Winter's Wonderful|link=Winter's Wonderful Skatingskating.jpg|Skating, Skating|link=Skating, Skating Theelvesrap.jpg|The Elves' Rap|link=The Elves' Rap Letsalldoalittletapping.jpg|Let's All Do A Little Tapping|link=Let's All Do A Little Tapping S'mores.png|S'Mores|link=S'Mores Iwishtherewasschooleveryday.jpg|I Wish There Was School Every Day|link=I Wish There Was School Every Day Therearesevendays.jpg|There Are Seven Days|link=There Are Seven Days Thealphabetchant.jpg|The Alphabet Chant|link=The Alphabet Chant Theweatherriddlesong.jpg|The Weather Riddle Song|link=The Weather Riddle Song TheShapeSong.jpg|The Shape Song|link=The Shape Song MixAColor.png|Mix a Color|link=Mix a Color Whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=What I Want to Be Threebearsrap.jpg|Three Bears Rap|link=Three Bears Rap Thegoodbyesong.jpg|The Goodbye Song|link=The Goodbye Song Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Richard Leach Editors * McKee Smith * Cindy Speer (Special/Sound Effects Editor) Assistants * Larry Baker (Assistant Director) * Terrie Davis (Assistant Director) * Genia Christine (Assistant Director/Production Assistant) * Todd Davis (Studio Assistant) * James Johnson (Studio Assistant) * Lisa Escaloni (Production Assistant) * Cindy Speer (Assistant Audio Editor) Designers * Jess Nelson (Set Designer) * Max Cooksey (Scenic Designer) * Susie Thennes (Barney's Hat Designer for Barney Goes to School) Writers *Frank Olsen *Pat Reeder *Deborra Murphy Directors *Dwin Towell *Garry Potts *John Grable *Elizabeth Velten (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Billy Velten (Lighting Director) *Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Construction * Jess Nelson (Set Construction) * Ray Henry (Set Construction) Carpenters * Charles Bailey (Set Carpenter) Fabricators * Orfillio Molina Craft Services * Lisa Escaloni Swing Crew * Santiago Luna * Abdon Molina * Raphael Aquilar * Blass Gutuirez Mixers * David Boothe (Production Mixer) Photographers * Chris Smith (Still Photographer) Seamstresses * Amy Verdi Artists * Nena Smarz (Makeup Artist) Supervisors * Paula Barrett (Script Supervisor) * Linda Yost (Child Supervisor) * Nancy Breedlove (Child Supervisor) * David Boothe (Post Production Audio Supervisor) Operators * Paul Gore (Camera Operator) * Patrick Gutierrez (Camera Operator) * Jim Conrad (Camera Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) * Nancy Breedlove (Chyron Operator) Managers * James Edwards (Floor Manager) * Karen Pigg (Production Office Manager) * Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Manager) Lead Man * Dave Cobb Grips * John Knight (Key Grip) * Phil Fulton (Key Grip) * Michael Yope (Best Boy Grip) * David Adams (Best Boy Grip) * Chris Childs * Burton Knight Electricians * David Adams * Homer Martin Foley * Phil Alison * Cindy Speer Producers *John Grable *Dennis DeShazer Lyricist/Composers * Phil Parker * Bob Singleton * Deborra Murphy * Lawrence I. Haron Engineers * Scott Hamil * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Engineer) Consultants * Deborra Murphy (Program Consultant) Graphics/Animation * Michael Fleming * Linda Hamil Choreographer * Penny Wilson Property Masters * Jenny Dempsey * Max Cookey (Speciality Props) Category:Timeline